Dear My Precious
by FruitPiNee
Summary: Yune es la compositora de "Quartet Night", ella cambiará su vida y la de ellos, pero hay algo que falta y que sobra.
1. Quartet Night

Era una mañana cálida, Haruka y Syo buscaban desesperadamente a Natsuki, que desapareció en posición de Satsuki después de que se calleran los lentes en un juego.

Syo acentuaba el peligro que corría toda persona que se encontrara con Satsuki.

Mientras, Natsuki, o mejor dicho, Satsuki, estaba paseando con el seño fruncido por afuras de la mansión. Se derijía por ese camino en el que Haruka una vez se había perdido. Al otro lado, una chica de aspecto débil, estaba teniéndo problemas con el camino. Esa chica tenía el pelo corto, llevaba unas maletas y miraba para todos lados en busca de una respuesta. Como estaba de espaldas a Satsuki, se le acercó y la tomó de la mano. La chica se sobre saltó, se le erizaron los pelos. Antes de que Satsuki dijiera algo, la chica lo levantó de su brazo y lo tiró al suelo, muy fuerte mente.

-No me toques!- dijo roja como tomate, se le notaba que no le gustaba que le agarraran de la mano.

Haruka y Syo, que observaron ese movimiento desde lejos, quedaron boquiabiertos. Syo corrió deprisa, para avisar del peligro que coría esa chica estando cerca de Satsuki. Pero ya era tarde, el peligroso chico se puso de pié y se dirigía hacia la chica, con un puño preparado para atacar. La desconocida se abalanzó y lo esquivó, lo tomó por detrás y lo noqueó con un solo golpe.

El enorme cuerpo de Natsuki se desplomó y Haruka, que traía los lentes consigo misma, le colocó los anteojos delicadamente. Enseguida Natsuki se despertó y preguntaba qué había pasado.

-Lo sentimos por el comportamiento de él. –se disculpó Haruka en lugar de Natsuki.

La chica no entendía cómo una persona podía cambiar totalmente de personalidad sólo con los lentes, pero con las explicaciones de Syo, quedó bastante conforme.

-Yo también me disculpo- dijo haciendo una reverencia –Si no fueran por mis reflejos no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella explicó que cuando alguien le toma de la mano, naturalmente tiende a lanzarlo contra el suelo abruptamente. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la mansión en donde estaban todos reunidos. Todos miraron a la chica nueva, preguntándose quién era.

-Por sierto, no nos dijiste tu nombre, cómo te llamas?

La nueva iba a responder hasta que un redoble de tambores sonó. Ya todos sabían de quién se trataba. El presidente Saotome se apareció haciendo una serie de acrobacias como que si estuviera en medio de una pista de baile.

-Les presento a Miss Yune Fujiwara, ella es la compositora de Quartet Night!-presentó a la chica mientras bailaba.

Saotome empezó a girar y desapareció en el aire, dejando burbujas flotando.

-Eso quiere decir que tú compusiste "Poison Kiss"?-pregunt:o Reiji

-Ah, sí...-respondió observando a los demás integrantes de Quartet Night, que no estaban muy felices.

-Es una excelente canción! No es verdad chicos?-al darse la vuelta, no estaban los demás.

Yune se puso algo triste, pensaba que los demás no querían estar con ella. Reiji, al notar la tristeza en la cara de la chica, le pidió que le acompañara, para dar una vuelta por la mansión y presentarle los lugares.

* * *

Yune había terminado de desempacar todas sus cosas.

-Fujiwara-san, tú tocas todos éstos instrumentos?-Haruka miraba asombrada todos los instrumentos que ocupaban el cuarto.

-Sí...

En el cuarto había una guitarra, un **_shamisen_**, una flauta, un violín, un chelo, una guitarra eléctrica, y más.

Esa noche, Yune subió a la asotea, mientras Haruka dormía. No podía dejar de pensar en que los demás odiaban su presencia.

-Yune! Qué haces tan tarde?-se acercó Reiji.

-Es que no puedo dormir-mintió.

-Estás preocupada por algo?-preguntó después de mirarla por un largo tiempo.

-Yo... Sí...-respondió al ser descubierta.

-Si quieres háblame, quizás sea de tu ayuda

-Es que... Estaba pensando en volver a mi casa, no meresco estar aquí... Elegí seguir el camino de la música porque es mi pasión, y con la esperanza de hacer amigos con los mismos gustos. Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé, yo siempre estaba pegada a mi padre, no quería perderlo. Cuando comencé a concurrir a la escuela, una chica estuvo en un nivel en la que yo podía llamarla "amiga". Ella me invitó a su casa y cuando volví, mi padre estaba sobre el suelo. Al llevarlo al hospital, me dijieron que su corazón había dejado de funcionar, que no volvería a despertar...-le caían lágrimas –Ahora que mi padre ya no está, quise crear amigos, pero nada ha funcionado...Todo es mi culpa! Si no me hubiera alejado de mi padre, quizás no hubiera fallecido!- dijo y se echó a llorar.

Seguidamente algo que nunca hubiera imaginado pasó, Reiji le abrazó. A Yune le seguían brotando las lágrimas, no podía pararlas.

-No es tu culpa...-le consoló apretándola contra su pecho- No es tu culpa que tu padre haya fallecido o que no tengas amigos, no es tu culpa. No te sientas mal interpretada, sólo es que los demás son así-dijo refiriéndose a Ai, Ranmaru y Camus –Son muy serios y callados, pero en el fondo se preocuparán por ti y te quieren.

Es muy extraño ver a Reiji hablar tan seriamente, pero digamos que es su lado oculto.

-Además-continuó-Nosotros ya somos tus amigos.

Los ojos de Yune deslumbraron con la luz de la luna, ella tenía a sus primeros amigos. Echó a llorar nuevamente sobre el pecho de Reiji, dándole gracias por haberla escuchado y por ser uno de sus primeros amigos.

Mientras Ranmaru oía todo, escondido detrás de un barrote de cemento, y pensó para sí mismo: "Creo que ella va a cambiar al Quartet Night".

* * *

P.A (palabras de autor): ésta idea de fanfic, se me vino cuando ví el último capítulo de UtaPri 2000%.

Cuando dice "pelo corto" no me refiero a un pelo como Haruka, sinó como uno más corto...medio redondo. Si ustedes juegan "corazón de melon" pongan de ejemplo de entre los 3 tipos de peinados que te hacen elegir, sería el más corto de todos xD

Hablando de corazon de melon, me pueden encontrar como " ShiningJH "

**_Shamisen_**: instrumento tradicional japones. Tiene sus orígenes en china con el nombre de San-hsien. Se puede describir como una especie de banjo oriental.


	2. Pulsera

-Cómo haces para llevarte tan bien con todos?-preguntño Yune, después de observar la buena relación que tenía su compañera y los Starish.

-Creo que apoyándolos-dijo medio entre dudas, ni siquiera ella tenía claro cómo era que tenía una buena relación.

Yune tenía planeado acerse a sus amigos para establecer una mejor relación. Así que, con el consejo de Haruka, decidió visitarlos mientras estaban en una sesión de fotos.

Hiba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en donde se encontraban sus amigos, el día estaba muy lindo, con una temperatura normal y una brisa primaveral. Hiba pensando en qué hacer una vez que llegue a la habitación de su destino, hasta que sintió un tirón en el brazo, como que si se quedara pegara a algo. Miró para atrás y su preciado brasalete se había enganchado en el buso de alguien. Fijó la mirada en ese alguien, era Kira, del grupo Heavens.

-P-Perdón...-dijo mientras desenroscaba la cadena, tratando de no romper el buzo de Kira.

Cuando al fin pudo desengancharlo, sintió que algo se deslizaba entre su mano, era la carpeta. La carpeta calló y todas las hojas llenas de notas musicales salieron volando. Yune se alteró y comenzó a juntar los papeles desesperadamente. Parecía patética, se sentía como una inútil.

-Eres una compositora?-preguntó Eichi acercándole una de las hojas que había caído hacia él.

-Sí, de Quartet Night...

-Es una buena melodía...-dijo Kira mientras miraba una de las partituras, haciendo que Eichi y Nagi se miraran.

-Muchas gracias-le respondió tímidamente.

Una vez pasada la vergüenza, Yune ya se encontraba en el estudio, mirándo cómo los sus amigos posaban para las fotos. Nunca había pensado que los idolos tenían que hacer todo esto.

Al terminar, Yune se acercó para darles una botella de jugo que había comprado para cada uno.

-Yune viniste! Cómo estuvimos?-dijo Reiji mientras abría su botella.

-Estuvieron estupendos-respondió sonriendo.

-Kira, estás raro! Nunca te ví tan distraído-Nagi le tomó la atención.

-Está así desde que nos encontramos con esa chica...-dijo Eichi.

-No me digas que...! Kira! Acaso es amor a primera vista?-dijo riéndose.

Kira como suele hacer, no respondió. No podía de dejar de pensar en aquella chica. Sus ojos, su mirada, su voz. Salió para tomar una bebida y vió algo que relucía en el suelo, era la pulsera de Yune. Observó los dijes con formas de notas musicales y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, con la esperanza de devolvérselo a la dueña cuando la vea nuevamente.

Yune, ya en la mansión, notó algo extraño, se sentía vacía. Era la pulsera, le faltaba su preciada pulsera. Se alteró y comenzó a buscarla, primero en su cuarto, luego por los rincones de la mansión. Cuando Ranmaru la encontró muy alterada, le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Se me perdió mi pulsera...-dijo casi poniéndose a llorar.

Ranmaru le preguntó si ya había buscado en su cuarto, o cuándo era que la había visto por última vez. Los dos salieron al jardín a buscar por donde usualmente ella hiría.

Ya estaba oscuro, no se podía ver mucho, Ranmaru y Yune seguían buscando la pulsera. Lentamente Yune comenzó a llorar, se sentía como un perro abandonado, no podía creer que había perdido la pulsera.

-Es muy importante?

-Sí, es lo único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre...

-Ten esperanzas!-dijo agarrándola de los brazos, pues sabía que si la tomaba de la mano, él saldría volando-Quizás esté en el edificio que fuiste hoy, aguantarás hasta mañana?

Yune asintió, aunque ya quería la pulsera.

A las primera hora, los dos se encontraban en el edificio. Yune le había dicho, antes de venir, a Ranmaru que no había necesidad de que la acompañara, pero él insistió en venir, sabía que la pulsera era importante para ella.

Se dividieron para buscar. En eso Yune encontró a Kira en su camino y lo saludó. Cuando estaba por pasar a su lado, él le detuvo el paso. Yune se preguntaba porqué la había detenido. Vió que Kira sacaba algo de su bolsillo, su pulsera. Instintivamente saltó de la alegría, le agradeció varias veces, y si era necesario, lo hubiera abrazado.

Nagi observaba celosamente, escondido detrás de una pared.

-La encontraste?

-Sí, Sumeragi-san me la encontró

-Tienes suerte-le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, porque quedaba muy cómodo hacer eso por la baja estatura de la chica.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-san, sin usted no se qué estaría haciendo ahora...

Ranmaru estaba algo desconforme con que ella tenga contacto con los Heavens, pero estaba inusualmente feliz de que Yune haya encontrado su pulsera.

Camus observó cómo Ranmaru y Yune entraban a la mansión juntos, nunca se había imaginado que su compañero estara caminando junto a una chica, sin fruncir el ceño.


	3. Rescate

Yune sinti:o la necesidad de devolverle el favor a Kira y a Ranmaru, que le ayudaron a encontrar su pulsera.

-Yune! No te lo había preguntado, pero me das tu número telefónico?- se acercó Reiji, haciendole despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no tengo teléfono móvil- le respondió avergonzada.

-No tienes? No crees que necesitas un teléfono?-dijo asombrado.

-Es necesario?-preguntó estúpidamente.

-A mí me parece que sí...-dijo haciéndole entrar en razón.

Yune pensó un momento y finalmente decidió por comprarse uno. Reiji la acompañó por su "experiencia" con celulares. Él le aconsejó que buscara un celular que tenga todas las comodidades que quiera ella y que sea de una buena marca.

Yune terminó por comprar un móvil de color verde lima, con una aplicación de música, para poder grabar las canciones cuando no tenga un instrumento para improvisar, una muy buena cámara, porque le encanta tomar fotos.

-Bueno, como primer contacto, agregaré mi número en tu celular- dijo ya llegando a la mansión –Y de paso te agregaré los números de Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran y Camus.

-No me llames por un tema que no me involucre-Ai le advirtió fríamente a Yune.

Yune se recostó sobre su cama, y comenzó a pensar qué podría hacer por Ranmaru y Kira. Ranmaru era una persona que hacía todo sólo, así que ayudarlo en algo podría ser un estorbo. A Kira no lo veía muy seguido, y además es muy ocupado. Las especialidades de Yune eran cocinar y componer canciones. En eso se acordó de que Reiji le había contado que Ranmaru le gusta la cocina, quizás algo de comer le guste.

Se puso en marcha, y comenzó a cocinar algo. Ella sólo cocinaba postres, era su afición al igual que a Natsuki. Horneó unos muffins y los envolvió en una caja decorada. Mientras buscaba a Ranmaru no dejaba en pensar que los muffins y su envoltorio no coincidían con la personalidad de él, o que no le gustaran, debido a su experiencia en la cocina.

Ranmaru estaba recostado bajo un árbol. Cada vez que se acercaba, menos ganas de darle los muffins tenía, pues parecía patético regalarle muffins.

-Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó cuando la vió acercarse.

-Yo... Le traje unos muffins como agradecimiento por ayudarme a encontrar la pulsera.

-Gracias-dijo tomándolos.

El primer bocado, fue como un estallido de dulzura en su boca.

-E-están bastantes bien...-se sonrojó.

Éstas palabras dejaron una sonrisa en la cara de Yune.

Como agradeciiento a Kira, Yune optó por componer una canción a Heavens. No los conocía mucho, así que fue a la biblioteca en busca de inspiración para una nueva canción. Como "Heaven" es "Cielo" en inglés, buscó un libro que hablara de la vida después de la muerte. Fue a la sección de mitología y vió un libro que parecía interesante, se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero se dio cuenta que su estatura no era suficiente para tomar el libro. Una persona normal traería una silla para poder subir y alcanzar el libro, pero en ese momento no había ningún mueble disponible para apoyarse.

Justo ahí pasaba Camus, buscándo un libro para leer en su tiempo libre. Ver a la pequeña Yune estirarse lo más que podía para alcanzar un gran libro, le hiso soltar una pequeña risa.

-Deberías crecer más- dijo dándole el libro.

-Muchas gracias, Camus-san –dijo tomándolo.

Camus, desde que vió por primera vez a Yune, notaba algo en ella que no podía describir. Como que estando a su lado, sentía paz y felicidad.

Ya terminada la canción, Yune salió a entregársela a Kira, si lo encontraba. No sabía si lo había hecho bien, si podía satisfacer a los Heavens, o si la utilizarían. Justo como esperaba, Kira estaba parado frente a una ventana, mirando hacia el vacío del cielo. Parecía estar pensando profundamente, esto le hiso dudar en molestarlo o no.

Kira, al darse cuenta de su presencia, se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Yune se le acercó y le entregó las partituras.

-Sumeragi-san, esto es un agradecimiento por haber encontrado mi pulsera-dijo mirándolo fijamente –Espero que la puedan cantar...

Kira le agradeció con sólo una palabra, mientras miraba las notas musicales.

-Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que le guste a Kira?-se preguntaba Nagi mirándo desde lejos.

-No lo se, pero me gustaría averiguar...-le dijo Eichi.

Cuando Yune sali:o a las oscuras calles, el líder de los Heavens la siguió, por supuesto, disfrazado para que ninguna fan le distrajera. Ya había caído el sol y los dos caminaban separados por una calle solitaria. De pronto, desde una oscura parte de la calle, un hombre salió y caminó entre Eichi y Yune. Ella vió que alguien le seguía y se puso muy nerviosa. En un intento de perderlo, entró a una tienda.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el hombre seguía parado frente a la tienda. Eichi se preguntaba qué hacía ese hombre allí.

-No me digas que... –se dijo a sí mismo, temiendo lo peor.

Yune acudió ayuda por teléfono, pero ninguno de sus amigos contestaba, su única esperanza era Ai. Al leer el número del chico, resonó en su cabeza las palabras que él le dijo: "No me llames por un tema que no me involucre". Podría llamarlo ahora? Se enojaría? Qué pasa si tiene que esperar toda la noche hasta que el hombre se valla? Sin darse cuenta ya había marcado el número y estaba llamando.

-Sí?

-Mikaze-san! Soy Yune!

-Te dije que no me llamaras...-hiba a seguir, pero Yune le interrumpió.

-Ayúdeme por favor!-Éstas palabras dejaron helado a Ai.

La forma en que lo dijo fue muy inquietante, parecía algo muy serio.

-Qué pasa?!

Enseguida Ai salió corriendo, dejándo de lado la entrevista que le mandaron a participar. Corrió lo más rápido que podía. Nunca hubiera hecho algo así por una persona, quizás sentía algo.

-Sal para afuera, estoy a unas cuadras, camina hacia el Este.

Yune desconfió de su amigo, porque tenía miedo, pero luego salió normalmente de la tienda, dirigiéndose a las coordenadas dadas.

El hombre comenzó a movilizarse detrás de ella, los nervios de Yune no aguantaban más. Instintivamente miró para atrás, y como reacción, el hombre comenzó a caminar más rápido. Yune seguía mirando para atrás, no podía despegar la mirada del ser malvado.

Al llegar a la esquina, alguien la abrazó. Era Ai, que estaba jadeando de cansancio.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde...

Seguidamente Ai observó con una mirada amenazadora hacia el hombre, quien al verlo, se retiró ándose media vuelta.

Eichi, quien miraba todo, no podía creer ver a Ai Mikaze abrazar a una chica, siempre creyó que él era un insensible. Al ver ese suceso inesperado, tomó una foto con el celular. Personalmenta creo que eso fue patético, pero él pensaba publicarlo en internet, así quizás Kira se arrepienta de la chica.

* * *

P.A: no tomen a Eichi como un personaje maligno ;A; sólo digamos que Eichi está celoso de que Kira ame a la misma mujer que él ama :D


	4. Revueltos

and Miss Fujiwara, tienen una entrevista juntos!-anunció Saotome.

-Juntos?!-sonaron las dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-Yes!-afirmó.

Los dos se miraron, era raro que entrevistaran a dos personas juntas y m{as raro aún era que la cmpositora sea entrevistada.

Entraron a una habitación con una ventana con un panorama de la cuidad, bien alumbrada y el aire acondicionado funcionando muy bien. Había una mesa con una longitud de una pared a la otra, en la que estaba sentada, con dos asientos más, una mujer de gafas y una computadora.

Las preguntas iban y venían, aveces eran preguntas simples, como qué colores son sus favoritos, hasta preguntas dirigidas hacia los dos, como cómo se sentían estando formando el "Quartet Night".

-Qué tipo de persona es Mikaze-san?

-Es una persona en la cual te da mucha curiosidad qué es lo que está pensando, puede ser muy frío cuando te habla, pero es una persona muy amable y se preocupa mucho por los demás.

-Y cómo es Fujiwara-san?

-Puede ser muy torpe deb{es en cuando, pero da todo para alcanzar su objetivo, es una persona muy recta, que sabe lo que quiere.

Al terminar la entrevista, los dos preguntaron porqué los habían entrevistado juntos.

-Qué no lo saben?-la mujer busc{o en su computadora y les mostr{o una im{agen que les dejó boquiabiertos.

La imágen tenía como título "Ai Mikaze y su compositora en una fuerte relación". La foto mostraba la escena en la que ellos dos estaban abrazados en la noche anterior, cómo pudo expandirse tan rápido en sólo una noche?.

-Tú! Chica!-le llamó la antención Nagi al salir de la entrevista -Por tu culpa, Kira está muy deprimido!

-Qué? Pero yo...!-tartamudeó al explicarle.

-Esa imágen es una farsa, debió ser que alguien que estaba ahí la tomó. Nosotros no estamos en una relación!-le gritó Ai.

Nagi recordó que Eichi había seguido a la chica, quizás él había tomado la foto.

Yune y Ai habían sido perseguidos por muchos entrevistadores, pero cada vez que les preguntaban, ellos negaban que estuvieran en una relación. En todos lados fueron a decir que era una equivocación. Finalmente, al cabo de unas semanas, el rumor se había desvanecido, y nadie más hablaba de ellos.

-Sumeragi-san!-le llamó Yune al ver a Kira -Yo...

-No te preocupes, ya me dijo Nagi que era una equivocación, fué Eichi quien tomó la foto-le hiso saber al ver que la chica trataba de explicar lo sucedido.

-Otori-san?!- se sorprendió.

-Sí, Nagi lo descubrió y le dijo a muchas empresas que era todo un mal entendido-le informó Kira.

Yune pensó automáticamente en Nagi, quien siempre estuvo en contra de que Kira estuviera al lado de ella, aunque Yune no sabía que Kira sentía algo por ella.

-Mikado-kun!

-Ahora qué es lo que quieres, niña?-preguntó sin ganas.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme a mí y a Mikaze-san, nunca había pensado que tú harías algo como eso, y que Otori-san haga algo como eso...

-Acaso etás diciendo que te parezco una persona mala?

-No, no es eso... Es que... Gracias...

Ai se sonrojó cuando la chica miró directamente a los ojos, y se preguntó porqué no había seguido a su líder, porque no quería ver a Kira deprimido?, o porque sentía algo por ella?.

-Sabes qué?-le dijo Nagi -Tienes una linda voz, quizás algún día podamos cantar juntos- sonrió finalmente.


	5. Fiebre

-Ustedes qué opinan de Yune?-Reiji comensó un diálogo.

Nadie había respondido, algunos fingieron no haber escuchado la pregunta.

-A mí me parece muy linda-continuó -Y a ustedes?.

-Cómo es que te parece linda?-se quejó Ranmaru -Los idols no pueden enamorarse!.

-Tú dices eso, pero a tí también te gusta, cierto?-le respondió maliciosamente.

-N-no...-Ranmaru se sonrojó.

En ese momento en el que Reiji se burlaba de la cara de Ranmaru, alguien entró al cuarto.

-Terminé!-era Yune, quien tenía unas hojas en sus manos y tenía cara de haber trabajado todo el día -Ya tengo la nueva canción!.

Cada uno tomó las partituras y examinó su melodía. Era una melodía de rock con toques de balada. Tenía un solo de guitarra, y otra de piano. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, principalmente Camus, quien no se había sorprendido de otra canción sin ser Maji Love 1000%.

-Vaya es hermosa!- exaltó Reiji -Cómo se te ocurrió?.

-Es que, no dejaba de pensar en ustedes... Y todo lo que han hecho por mí- sonrió levemente.

Todos quedaron observando la tímida reacción de Yune. Simplemente era hermosa. Reiji se acercó y le acarició la cara.

-Eres muy linda...-dijo al estar apunto de besarla.

-Detente!- gritó Ranmaru arrastrándo a Reiji, mientras Ai protegía a Yune.

Los chicos peleaban por Yune, aun que Ranmaru y Ai no lo aceptaba, pero Camus estaba tomando té sin prestar atención a nadie. Para Yune, Camus era una persona muy misteriosa, una persona que hacía despertar su curiosidad.

* * *

Esa tarde una lluvia arrasaba la ciudad, todos estaban metidos dentro de la mansión sin nada que hacer. Yune estuvo explorando la biblioteca, en donde usualmente se encontraba con el conde, buscando algún libro que la entretenga. Generalmente ella hiba a la sección de fantasía, en donde al lado se encontraba la sección de historia universal. Encontró un libro muy ancho que despertó su interés por leerlo.

Se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a integrarse en el mundo de fantasía que la consumía. El libro de trataba de la típica historia de el príncipe azul y su princesa en la que se enamoraban, pero ése príncipe tenía cuatro hermanos que también sentían algo por la princesa.

Al terminar el libro, ya con los ojos cansados, se asomó por la ventana. Estaba pensando en el cuento, ella imaginaba a Camus como el príncipe, pues él parece un príncipe de verdad. Miraba cómo la lluvia golpeaba la ventana, reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a la mansión. Luego, se le dió la idea de tomar un poco de aire.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó su paraguas y salió al jardín. Caminó un poco y se encontró con Camus, quien entrenaba bajo la lluvia. Yune le advirtió diciéndole que podría resfriarse.

-No es asunto tuyo-le respondió fríamente.

Yune volvió a su cuarto y pensó que ella era un estorbo para Camus, no dejaba de pensar negativamente sobre eso.

* * *

Al otro día, Haruka estaba componiendo y Yune se encontraba ordenando estantes, pues no quería salir por temor a Camus. Desde la parte más alta del estante, una carpeta gruesa calló al suelo y salieron los papeles volando por todos lados. Haruka, quien estaba muy concentrada, saltó del susto. Con su ayuda, Yune juntó sus hojas. Su compañera observó que eran partituras, con letras inscriptas.

-Yune! Tú has escrito éstas letras?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí...

-Son maravillosas! Porqué no se las das a Quartet Night, se ahorrarán tiempo-dijo observando las demás.

-No, éstas canciones son para mí, la letra habla de mí -respondió desepcionada -No podría hacer que ellos cantes canciones como éstas...

Haruka quiso ayudar o alentar a su amiga, pero no supo qué decirle. Ésas melodías y letras eran muy hermosas, muy a la personalidad de Yune, pero hablaban de su dolor.

Todo estaba en calma, Yune tomó una de sus partituras y se la llevó junto con una guitarra. Se encerró en un cuarto en donde había un enorme piano, y comenzó a cantar. Tocaba los acordes suavemente, para que nadie la oyera. No es que no quería que la descubrieran cantando, sinó que sólo no quería.

Cantar le hacía acordarse de su madre. Un día el padre de Yune le dijo que la madre le cantaba una canción que ella misma había compuesto para su hija. Según las descripciones, era suave y cuando ella la cantaba, parecía que estabas recostado sobre un campo de flores silvestres. Pero como fue hace ya mucho tiempo, ni el padre ni la hija recordaban la melodía.

Yune quería ser como su madre, quería componer canciones que hagan que la gente se sienta bien, en paz.

Justo en aquel momento, Camus pasaba para ir a buscar un poco de té de manzanilla. Al escuchar una leve voz, no pudo evitar a parar para escucharla mejor. Estaba sorprendido por la sensación que abarcaba en su corazón en aquel momento. Sentía una calidez interior, sentía que quería cantar junto a ella.

-Qué estás haciendo?-se asercaron Reiji y los otros dos.

Camus puso su dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de que hagan silencio. Los tres se asercaron a la puerta y escucharon la voz. No obstante, Reiji se animó a abrir un poco la puerta para saber quién era. Nunca habían imaginado que era la tímida de Yune cantando.

-Yune!-dijo Reiji entrando repentinamente.

Yune se sobresaltó y paró los acordes de un golpe.

-Ch-chicos, qué hacen aquí?- su corazón seguía palpitando fuertemente por el susto.

-Tienes una hermosa voz! No es sierto, chicos?

-Sí...-entonaron los tres.

-Muchas gracias...

-Déjame ver...-dijo arrebatándole las partituras de la mano -Tú compusiste la letra y la melodía? Eres asombrosa!

Yune se sentía muy alagada, nunca antes alguien la había oído cantar, ni siquiera su propio padre.

Entre risas y alagos de parte de Reiji, se dió cuenta de que el único que no hablaba era Camus, quien estaba algo perdido. Tenía la mano sobre la frente y estaba medio sudando. Ësto despertó las preocupaciones de Yune, pero no dijo nada, por si acaso.

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos habían terminado de cenar y Yune se dirigía a la habitación. Al otro lado del oscuro pasillo, divisó a Camus que se tambaleaba al andar. Ésta vez se decidió a asercarse para preguntar por su estado.

-Camus-san, se encuentra bien?

Los ojos de Camus se incrustaron en los de ella, pero esos ojos que normalmente eran serios, estaban vacíos. Yune tuvo miedo, algo le sucedía a él. Depronto Camus se asercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella no supo qué hacer, simplemente tartamudeó. El peso del cuerpo de Camus se convertía cada vez más en contra de ella, hasta el punto en el que los dos se desplomaron en el suelo.

Al principio Yune comenzó a mal interpretar a Camus, quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, no quería que la tocase. La respiración de Camus era cada vez más pesado y su cuerpo transmitía un calor imponente. Su sudor recorría por la frente y aveces caía sobre la frente de Yune. El pasillo estaba oscuro, tenían que asercarse para lograr ver a los dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo.

Yune ya no soportaba el calor, hiso un esfuerzo por levantarse y tocó la frente de Camus. Estaba muy caliente, era fiebre.

Justo en ese momento, Ranmaru regresaba de su entrenamiento y se dirigía a su dormitorio, "a soportar a los estúpidos de Ren y Masato" como diría él. Al ver a Camus abrazándo a Yune, que pedía ayuda, realmente lo tomó muy mal y se alteró.

-Pervertido! Qué haces?!-gritó Ranmaru levantando el cuerpo inherte de su compañero.

-Kurosaki-san, hay que llevar a Camus-san a su dormitorio!-dijo la víctima poniéndose de pie -Tiene una fiebre muy alta!

-Qué?...-observó que la fiebre alta, hacía que Camus delirara.

Los dos cargaron el cuerpo hasta la habitación en la que los atendió Cecil, quien se sorprendió al ver a Camus en ese estado.

Seguidamente lo taparon con mantas y Yune trajo un termómetro, agua y unas pastillas. Le midió la temperatura, 40°. A Ranmaru no le gustaba la idea de que ella le diera de tomar, entonces lo hiso por ella.

-Y-Yo se lo daré!- dijo ingresando las pastillas en la boca de Camus.

Ya pasada la tensión, Camus dejó de delirar con cosas incoherentes y ya estaba totalmente dormido. Ranmaru se retiró de la habitación, suponía que con la supervisión de Cecil, no pasaría nada entre Yune y Camus.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Camus se despertó de lo más bien. Primero se preguntó cómo era que había llegado a su cama. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Yune preguntarle algo. Al no recordar nada más, suspiró y notó que la ropa que llevaba no era su pijama. Se dió la vuelta para contemplar el cielo estando recostado sobre su cama, pero con lo que se encontró no era la ventana, sino que era la cara de Yune que estaba dormida.

Saltó de su cama, Yune se había quedado dormida mientras cuidaba de él. Con el movimiento brusco de Camus, Yune se despertó.

-Camus-san! Está bien?-dijo poniéndose de puntas para tratar de alcansar su frente.

-Qué haces aquí?!- dijo sonrojado.

-Camus!-dijo Ranmaru entrando con una bandeja de comida, para el desayuno -Ya estás bien?

-Porqué ustedes dos están en mi dormitorio? Exijo una explicación!

-Acaso no te acuerdas de nada?- preguntó Ranmaru después de mirarse con Yune.

Los dos le explicaron lo que había pasado aquella noche.

* * *

P.A: Lamento informales que el fic está por teminar! u.u


	6. Finalmente

-Gracias...-Camus nunca pensó que esa simple palabra algundía hiba a ser dirigida a una chica.

-Deberías agradecerle a Ranmaru también, él fue quien casi te atraganta con las pastillas -se rió Reiji.

-N-No es sierto!-se quejó Ranmaru.

-Kurosaki, Yune me lo ha contado todo -le avisó -Estoy en deuda contigo.

-Oh! Camus! Qué raro que llames a Yune por su nombre, usualmente la llamas por "Fujiwara" -se asombró Reiji- Se nota que le has tomado cariño-sonrió.

Camus no tuvo más que hacer que sonrojarse.

Esa tarde Quartet Night y su compositora tomaron té juntos, festejando su tercer álbum. Todos reían y comentaban cosas. Comieron golosinas hechas por Yune y tomaron té de Camus. Entre risas notaron que Yune estaba diferente.

Se notaba en su mirada, que estaba cansada, que no estaba pensando en nada. Su respiración era extraña.

-Yune, te sientes bien?- le preguntó Reiji.

-Debes estar cansada, deberías irte a dormir- le advirtió Ai.

Yune, al escuchar lo que sus compañeros le dijieron, asintió y se puso de pie, para tomar camino hacia su habitación. Los pasos de Yune eran lentos y sin fuerza, al caminar se apoyaba en los muebles para estar firme.

Cuando Yune estaba a unos pocos metros, los chicos oyeron un ruido. Como que algo se hubiera desplomado. Naturalmente todos miraron hacia Yune. Como sospechaban, Yune se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

A toda velicidad los chicos saltaron del sofá para acudir a la desmayada.

-Yune! Te encuentras bien?- Ranmaru, quien fue el primero en llegar, la tomó de los hombros.

-Los cerdos vuelan...

Las mentes de los chicos se pusieron en blanco. Yune dijo "Los cerdos vuelan"? Sí, Yune estaba delirando. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos estaban dando vueltas. Cuando Camus le tocó la frente todos se dieron cuenta de que Yune se había contagiado de él.

Los chicos la cargaron hasta su cama, le colocaron una toalla mojada en la frente, y buscaron con desesperación una medicina que bajara la fiebre. Mientras, Yune decía cosas como: "Las galletas están muy sabrosas", "Han probado las manzanas azules?", "Ya has ido a Narnia?" y "Los unicornios hablan".

Los chicos, no muy especializados en cuidados en caso de enfermedades, se ponían nerviosos y no sabían qué hacer.

Camus y Ai fueron a buscar libros de medicina, Reiji buscaba medicinas y Ranmaru se quedaba cuidándola. Después de un rato, en el cuarto de Yune, habían por lo menos veinte libros de medicina, quince cajas de remedios diferentes y mucha gente aprisionada.

Finalmente, decidieron tomar turnos para cuidarla. Cada uno de ellos tenía que medirle la temperatura y, por si acaso, hacerle tomar las medicinas.

-Creo que Yune se ha vuelto loca- dijo Reiji bromeando.

Ya era de noche, Haruka se ocupaba de vigilar a su compañera.

-Cuando yo la estaba cuidando, de pronto se paró...-comentó Ranmaru.

-A mí me pasó que empezó a tararear una canción...-dijo Ai.

-En mi caso, comenzó a gritar la letra de "Poisson Kiss"-dijo Camus.

Todos se reían de las cosas de Yune, aunque no tenían idea de porqué pasaba eso.

-Se dieron cuenta que desde que Yune llegó, tenemos más tiempo para hablar entre nosotros como "Quartet Night"?

Ante la revelación de Reiji, se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, que gracias a Yune el grupo pudo unirse más.

Ya habían pasado varios días, y el estado de Yune no mejoraba, aunque ya no hablaba sobre cosas extrañas. Un médico la había revisado, pero sólo dijo que esperaran porque mejoraría sola.

Era el turno de Reiji, él estaba leyendo los libros de medicina, pensando que de ahí sacaría algún antídoto. Estaba revisando la sección de "remedios caseros para bajar la fiebre", pero su concentración de rompió cuando Yune comenzó a balbusear algo. Por curiosidad a lo que decía, se acercó a la cama.

-Madre... Madre...-decía la dormida.

Reiji se acordó de que Yune no recordaba la cara de su madre por el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntas.

Depronto, de los ojos de Yune, comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotas de dolor. Reiji no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. De seguro ella estaba soñando con su madre. De seguro ella quería recordar el rostro de su madre.

Pero cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, ella abrió sus ojos. Reiji hiba a decirle "Al fin has despertado!", pero fué interrumpido por unos gritos que venían del living.

-Qué hacen aquí?!- se oyó la voz de Ai.

-Sólo vinimos a visitar a la chica- respondió una voz familiar.

-Haruka no está disponible para ustedes!- le respondió Sho.

-No hablamos de Haruka!-dijo la voz.

Reiji se asomó por la puerta, eran los Heavens. Ellos habían venido a visitar a Yune, pues se enteraron que estaba enferma y porque Eichi se tenía que disculparse.

Los tres pidieron un momento a solas con la chica, a la cual, con dificultad, Quartet Night aceptó.

Al entrar, cada uno dejó los ramos de flores que cada uno había traído, en un jarrón. Se acercaron a Yune, sin saber qué decir.

-Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Acaso no te gusta que vengamos a visitarte?- se quejó Nagi.

-Sólo vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de la foto...-eichi le tomó la mano y se la besó -Perdón...

-Yo... No importa, ya ha pasado, no fue gran cosa...

-Y también hemos venido porque Kira dijo que quería vert...!- Nagi fue callado por un golpe del sonrojado Kira.

-Tu canción ha sido un gran éxito, gracias-dijo el sonrojado-Espero que te mejores pronto.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber venido hasta aquí a visitarme...Perdón por causarle preocupaciones.

Cuando los Heavens se retiraron, Quartet Night entraron a ver cómo estaba su compositora. Estaban felices de que Yune haya despertado.

-Perdón por causarles preocupaciones- repitió la frase.

-No es nada, tú siempre nos ayudas, ésta es una deuda-le contestó Camus.

-Yo?

-Sí, Gracias a tí, Quartet Niht tiene una mejor relación!-sonrió Reiji.

~FIN~

P.A: asdasdasdasd como verán, soy horrible en los finales :) Alguien me tiene que ayudar a redactar mejor, quién se ofrece? .3. Bueno, nos vemos en otro fic, chau chau!


End file.
